oakleafcityfandomcom-20200214-history
God
God, more specifically known as Deus or YHWH within the arg's mythology, is a subtly referenced concept throughout the story, as well as a minor character among the Arg. Although not precisely related to the main story's events and seemingly never even interfering in it, it's heavily implied it does exist and is in fact mentioned and referenced several times, albeit briefly. Myth Mythology from multiple religious texts, which arguably go into detail regarding God's possible nature and intentions. Interestingly, in said texts God is explicitly referred to with male pronouns, and addressed with actual names, such as either Deus (Deity) or YHWH '(''Yahweh). Story '''Deus was a primordial being, stated to be among the very few, primitive lifeforms with any sort of proper sentience in the early periods of the universe itself. Deus used most of his power to create the realm known as Paradise, aswell as his first successful attempt at creating life ever, known as Lucifer. As a way of testing the creation he was so proud of, he charged Lucifer with the task of guarding sections of his realm. However, after a nigh-eternity within his own realm, he decided to leave and explore the cosmos in order to witness and experience multiple unknown planes he wasn't aware of, to experience the unknown once again. Through his journey, he saw the astronomical bodies that would be known as planets by humanity much later. Seeing the horrible, nightmarish state of said places, particularly Earth, he took pity and decided to make it so that they would be able to develop properly with time, indirectly creating life again. Lucifer felt he would no longer be Deus' favorite, which led to his corruption. Deus noticed said increasing corruption, and ripped off Lucifer's wings, renaming him to Lucifuge and expelling him from his realm as punishment. He ultimately ended up imprisoning Lucifuge in ice within the depths of the latter's own realm, Inferno. God in the real world God's existance in the real world is considered a usually questionable topic by many. Despite it never proven nor disproven equally, there are subtle hints implying it actually does exist as a sort of mysterious, unseen force. Alignment God's alignment among the arg is seen as heavily questionable aswell. It's believed it mostly leans towards neutrality due to the little information about it altogether. It's complete inaction in front of large-scale treats such as Baphomet's plans and subsequent invasion of Earth throughout the entire Arg could be easily seen as a blatant sign of neglect or even outright malevolence, but it's heavily implied it actually can't do anything about it. It's implied that as Baphomet only holds control of his own realm, Inferno, God only holds control of a possible Paradise. Due to this, it doesn't have any control over souls or demons from Inferno as a whole. It can likely control those under it, but can't interfere with anyone under Baphomet. However, even with this knowledge God seems to make no real attempt at communicating with anyone, including Todd or Earth altogether at any point of the entire story, leaving it in a rather ambiguous moral image. Such lack of communication and overall signs of existance even outside of treats it can't interfere with has also led some to believe that God itself does exist, but has died long ago. Just like the topic regarding it's existance itself, this idea is never confirmed nor debunked. It's possible role and influence among the real world as a whole remains generally unknown, with the biggest amount of information being how it's suggested it can protect humans, as long as they aren't under Satan. Appearance God's possible real appearance is unknown, since it's never seen in the Arg's events. Religious depictions With it's appearance in the real world currently unknown, said depictions are the only accounts describing it's possible form in some sort of detail. Within the setting's religion, Deus is depicted as a stereotypical male humanoid being wearing multiple white robes, with his face being always covered by golden, blinding light surrounded by multiple rays, making it resemble a sun. Trivia * Similarly to Baphomet, despite it's possible resemblances or even arguably seeming like a reference to religious traditions due to some of it's names and appearance descriptions, it isn't the deity worshipped in any existing religions. G G